Heaven
by Chenya
Summary: A sequel to X. After death, Sorata finds himself in an unexpected place. More X characters will be added, plus there will be new characters too! Please R&R! Chapter 2 is now up, added some SxS action.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: I don't own X or any of its character but I doown a pair of red socks and a monkey called Mango:)_

**

* * *

**

**Heaven **

This story is set right after the last episode of X (sniff), people who didn't watch the show's end and want to do it in the near future shouldn't read this fic, since it'll spoil their watching experience ;)

Ok, so this fic is dedicated to my dear friend **DarkNaty**, she's the one who brought Anime into my life. AND THANK YOU FOR THAT:)

I hope you enjoy the story! Here we go...

**Introduction:**

The sun must've burned itself, because the light Sorata felt on his face was so strong, he was afraid to open his eyes. He could feel a gust of wind, running through his hair, making him breathe a fresh air. He breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling slowly, so he could sense the wonderful smell of the sky. He felt like he was lifted up by an unknown power. Finally, he opened his eyes. The bright light dazzled his eyes; he put his right hand on his forehead, trying to hide himself from it. It didn't help. When he looked down, he discovered that the lifting wasn't just a feeling; he was actually lifted up on a cloud, heading somewhere. He looked around him and discovered he was the only one there, he then heard a scream, a voice called his name. He loved that voice, to hear the woman he loved screaming his name was the best thing he's ever heard in his life.

_Wait, am I alive? Was it all a dream?_

The light started to surround Sorata; he began to feel the blood in his veins running out of him. A sudden pain came from his heart, went on to his stomach and paralyzed his whole body. There was nothing he could do but shut his eyes, and wait until the pain is over. Another breeze caressed him, before losing his consciousness he could've sworn he heard his name, a strange voice called to him.

_"Sorata! Sorata! Open your eyes! Sorata! Sorata!"_

The angel of heaven opened his eyes to see a familiar figure staring at him. "Kamui?" He whispered.

Kamui smiled at his friend, "Welcome Sorata, I was hoping to meet you here, it took you a long time to get here."

Many pictures ran in Sorata's head. The first picture was Fuma's sight of victory, when he threatened Arashi's life. Then he remembered the pain inside his body when Fuma's sword killed him. The final picture was of Arashi embracing him, asking him not to die. But he had to die, it was his destiny. He heard Arashi's voice calling him before the bright light took over him; he wished he could hear it once more. The same pain as before started to run through his veins.

"Sorata!" Kamui yelled, "Don't do this to yourself again! Release yourself from your mind and come back to us!"

The pictures multiplied in his head, his memories of the temple, in which he gained his wisdom, his conversations with Kamui, his battles with the angels of earth, all of these started to fill his thoughts, it felt impossible to let go of them. The pain increased the photo switching in his head, until one picture took over his whole body. Arashi stood in front of him with a sword, on her way to attack the man she wanted to protect. He felt both sorry and angry, knowing that there's only one thing he could do, and that Is attack her first. Suddenly he could feel a hand stroking his forehead.

He opened his eyes, all he could see was Kamui again, and nothing behind him, just a light shade of blue. "Where am I?" he asked. _Was it all really a dream?_

Kamui smiled again at his friend, not letting go of his forehead, "Believe it or not, you're in heaven, Sorata."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, this is the introduction to my new fanfic, I hope you liked it, please REVIEW! I know there isn't much to REVIEW about, but REVIEWS will be accepted with greatgratitude, REVIEWSkeep me motivated :) 


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own X, or any of its characters… blah, blah, blah… blah. _

_**PLEASE! R&R! **_

**Chapter 1:**

"Heaven you say?" Sorata asked Kamui, he gathered all his strength and discovered that he could stand up. "In all my fantasies, this is not the way I had imagined this place." He looked around him; all he could see was the light shade of blue he saw before. When he started walking, he was surprised to find out that he was walking on clouds. He turned to Kamui, grasping his hand, pressing it to his hand. "Pinch me!"

"What?"

Sorata chuckled, "I guessed this is all a dream; tell me Kamui, how you got here?"

"I guess the same way you had, the same light stroked me, and the same visions appeared in my mind. I assume Arashi is the one who brought you here…"

"Hmm?" Sorata mumbled, scratching his head to gather his thoughts.

"I was brought here by Kotori, I sensed her. She took my hand and guided me to this place. I was surprised to see you were still paralyzed by your visions, after all, you got here before me…"

"Wait! That means you're?"

Kamui turned around, closing his eyes. "Yeah… I'm… Dead… Fuma killed me."

"Well," Sorata giggled, "Welcome to my club! Although, I didn't want you to die, but look at it this way: Now we both have company in this dull place. By the way, I knew you'll succeed in your mission to save Tokyo and the world."

Kamui approached his friend and with a wondering expression on his face, "Your club? And how did you know about the win of the angels of heaven?"

Sorata was still smiling. He always knew how to balance between good and bad, that's the basic thing he learned in the shrine. His adventures with Kamui taught him a lot about life, love, and how to balance between the two. "I simply believed in you, Kamui," He smiled even a bigger smile, "I guess we should thank Fuma for sending us to this peaceful place."

"Excuse me…" a feminine voice said."I need to intrude your conversation."

Kamui and Sorata turned to see a short thin girl who wore a long white dress, and it looked like she was floating. The girl's hair was white like her dress and her innocent eyes were grey. She reached both of her arms to the angels of heaven, and asked them to join her.

"Who are you?" Kamui asked coldly, "You appear out of nowhere and you expect us to go wherever you want us to?"

The girl smiled and giggled. "I'm sorry, it seems I left my good manners back in my house, my name is shatshima, and I work for the empress and her husband. They want to welcome you two to their kingdom of heaven."

Sorata and Kamui looked at each other in quandary.

"The empress wants to talk to you, so please come and join me; I will take you to her. She's sitting in her palace. Please, I can sense all the questions you have in your minds, but I promise you that you'll find all the answers in the palace." Shatshima reached her hands once again to the two, and sang a strange song to them. The song captivated them, something in her soft voice spoke right to their heart, and they joined her. A wide bright light blinded them, and the next thing they saw was a big white palace, with big wide windows. The entrance to the building was filled with white flowers, and white torches lit the lanes leading to the front door. Kamui and Sorata looked around them in amazement. "Ok," said sorata, "this is how I imagined this place".

The big front door was made of white wood, and it was automatically opened for the angels of heaven. They discovered a big long corridor ahead of them. Shatshima let go of their hands, and gestured the boys to enter. "Pass the corridor, she's waiting for you." In a second the girl disappeared and Sorata and Kamui were left alone.

"Shall we?" asked Sorata. The two entered the corridor, it was so white, and they couldn't separate the floor from the walls and the ceiling. After a few meters, windows of all shapes surrounded the two. When they looked outside, they were relieved to see a little bit of green outside, the whole ground outside was imbued with flora, trees and flowers in all shapes and colors. Kamui was amazed by all the colors, he felt like all he could see during his life was grey and black, only Kotori and Fuma were able to make him see a colorful world, but they disappeared in the shadows, in his grey and black. He stopped marching, and watched the butterflies fly across the blue sky; he'd never really enjoyed nature, not without Kotori and Fuma.

"Ah, Kamui…" Sorata interrupted with a detained tone. "The empress…"

The dragon of heaven turned his head to see two high chairs, the lower chair was empty, but in the other chair sat a woman. Her red hair wasn't long but wasn't short either, her red eyes lit the room, like fire. She sparkled with a long red dress which emphasized her lean figure. She was beautiful, but Kamui and Sorata already knew that, they already knew the woman sitting in front of them.

"Hi boys, surprised to see me?" Kasumi Karen asked with her unique charm. She got up from the chair, and walked down the stairs, toward Kamui and Sorata. "Welcome to my newest sanctuary, the kingdom of heaven, it's the first time in my life," she chuckled quietly, "Well, my immortal life, I'm feeling both sad and happy to see someone. I trusted you both, and I believed in you two and all the seven seals, that we would save the world. She kissed both cheeks, and took a look at the two men in front of her. "I believe you have endless questions, anyone who enters this place fills my mind with his quandaries." She turned her head to the dragon of heaven. "Kamui, I know you want to find Kotori, she is here, but to get her will be quite a challenge."

"Karen-San!", Kamui tried to mumble, he tried to stop the tears from falling down.

Karen smiled a comforting smile and turned to Sorata. "Sorata, you might think you'll be able to watch Arashi as she goes on with her life, but there are going to be a few tests you must pass before you'll get the chance to see her again."

Sorata and Kamui were standing still. They were surprised about what Karen knew, she foresaw all their wishes, and it seemed lie their wishes weren't going to be fulfilled anytime soon. Sorata lifted his head up, and put his hand on Karen's and Kamui's shoulders. "I accept the challenges ahead of me, for what it's worth; I'll do anything to make sure Arashi Kishu will live a long joyous life."

Kamui put his hand on Sorata's, "I to would do anything to bring back colors to my life, my wish is to find Kotori and be with her, I'd do anything so my wish will be granted."

"Then, you're wishes are now written in the book of heaven, and your destiny is now decided. I will meet you again tomorrow; you may rest here in my palace." Karen lifted her head up to see a figure crawling silently on the ceiling and smirked, "I'm sure my daughter there will be happy to help you with anything you need." The figure jumped from the ceiling and ran away from the three.

"Your daughter?" Sorata asked with wonder.

Karen chuckled, "Time here isn't like the time down there, on earth, and my first and only daughter has already celebrated her 18th birthday. I know you wonder how come time goes fast here. Time goes the way you want it to go here. I wanted to see my girl grow up; I wanted to see her blossom into a beautiful creature she is right now, but there's a time and a place to talk about this. We'll meet again tomorrow; my daughter is waiting for you in the main entrance." With a flash of fire, Karen disappeared in front of Kamui and Sorata, and again, they were left alone. They passed the corridor, back to the main entrance, like the empress told them to, but no one was there.

"Hello there, Arisugawa Sorata and Shiro Kamui!" A voice came from the ceiling; it had a confident tone in it, as well as softness. The two angels of heaven scanned the main room with no success. The voice continued, "My mom was so relieved when Shatshima found you, we had been really worried about you two, especially you, Sorata, it took you a long time to finally arrive here".

Kamui detected a shadow on the ceiling, "Why are you hiding?" he yelled nervously, "Show yourself!"

The shadow didn't move an inch. A girl appeared in front of the angels, from behind a wall. "Hi," she said with a grin on her face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." She opened her hands as a gesture of shame. Her voice didn't reflect her appearance; she seemed insecure, rather than confident. Her light brown hair almost reached her shoulders, but it still covered part of her green-brown sparkling eyes. She wore a red dress, like Karen, it emphasized her slim figure, but she still looked very clumsy. "Let me show you to your room. The beds are already made, so if you feel like sleeping, feel free to crash here."

Sorata looked up at the ceiling, the shadow was still there.

The three walked silently through the corridors of the palace. No one talked, no one made a sound. The corridors were silent as well, they seemed sadly empty. There were no pictures on the walls, only windows. Kamui could still see all the trees and flies, while Sorata wasn't paying attention to any of that, he was thinking of Arashi. He felt sad he couldn't share his latest adventures with her. He wondered had she been doing since he died, he wanted to see her face one more time, just so he'll know she's fine.

"Here's your room, if you need anything: Clothes, sheets," Karen's daughter turned her head to Sorata, "or any kind of food, just call me, I'm happy to serve you." She bowed to Kamui and Sorata, turned around, and halted. "I totally forgot, my mom said I should introduce myself," she turned around once again to look at the two angels. "My name is Kasumi Erika."

Sorata laughed, took Erika's hand and shook it. "I guess you don't need us to introduce ourselves, thank you for your kindness."

Erika was surprised by the touch of Sorata's hand. Her eyes were opened wide as she glanced at Sorata's hand. Her face turned red as she let go of his grasp. "You…" she mumbled, "you are most welcome, it's still early, would you two like a grand tour in the palace?"

Sorata accepted the offer with a nod. Kamui hesitated. The sight from outside still fascinated him; he leaned silently on the wall, gazing at the people that showed up in the fields. He recalled the day Kotori and he climbed up the tree to find a bird's nest. That day, he did some things he had never thought he could do, and felt things he'd never felt before. "I'm sorry," he said, "thank you of course, but I want to stay here for a while."

_Kamui, _Sorata thought to himself, _always so distant and closed, you suffered so much all your life, I hope you'll get to have the one thing you wish for the most. _

Erika and Sorata left the room, and started the tour. "So," Erika turned to her tour mate, "where do you want to start?"

"Let's start by you answering some questions of mine…"

**

* * *

A/N: _Ok, so this is the first chapter of my fic. I hoped you liked it, I know nothing major happened, but I promise it'll get better. PLEASE REVIEW! I know I'm not a big writer, English is not my native tongue, but I'm still trying… :) Also, if you have any suggestions they are most welcome! Do you have any questions you want Sorata to ask Erika?_**

**DarkNaty: **Thanks for reading my story; I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own X or any of its characters, if Fuma was available for sale, I would willingly take him for free! Also, I don't own Vast, or any of their (his) songs. _

**Me:** I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I added Subaru to the plotline; I hope I wrote him right. This is my first song fic, I hope I wrote it well! I have to add that I didn't watch "Tokyo Babylon", so if something I write doesn't quite match the story in that series, I apologize. The song I used is "Touched" by Vast. I'm actually addicted to this band right now (If you can call it a band, I read that the only constant member in the group is singer Jon Crosby), so I think you'll see more of their lyrics later on.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sorata and Erika passed the entire white corridor, and headed outside. They sat on a brown bench, near a fountain. In the middle of the fountain a statue stood in a shape of a seal. The seal was looking up to the deep blue sky, searching for something unknown. The two walked silently and for a few minutes, the sat on the bench, not saying a word.

Erika turned to Sorata, "You said you had questions, I guess patience isn't one of your main attributes."

Sorata smiled, "I guess so. Are we really in heaven?"

"Yes, this is my home, the only place I've ever lived in. It is here you'll eventually die."

Sorata was startled by the last sentence his new friend had just said. "Die? I thought what I did down there was to die!" He pointed with his finger down.

Erika remained calm, "That's what you've thought all your life, that's what everybody has been thinking, but here is where you'll eventually die. You probably wonder when is that going to happen, after all, this is heaven. Heaven was made for people who deserve to die calmly, after a good life of enjoyment and happiness. Sometimes earth can't provide people happiness when they deserve it, so when they die, they arrive here. When they reach the point when they are completely content with their lives, their soul finally rests in peace."

"What the…"

"Hell?" Erika giggled, "You see the horizon there? Where the sky's color is pink?"

Sorata followed Erika's finger, and saw a mix of shades in the sky. It was a dark pink with a little yellow. "I guess this is hell, so this is the place where people die when they are completely unsatisfied of themselves?"

"No, the game is the same there. Only the people there suffer a really long and tough battle to get to the point where they're happy. You probably wonder how people can be happy in hell. When a person accepts his wrong ways in the past, it opens a door for him, a door to another path: a path to pure bliss. But as you know, the road there is stiff. Let's say, there aren't a lot of people who die there, most of the people there grow up to be vengeful and aggressive, so they make the new people suffer like they did and even more, and it keeps going on and on and on. There's a story about the queen of hell, Natsika. She was a contract killer; she lived for the blood of others. When her terrified father discovered what his teenage daughter had been doing, he took out his gun and shot her at night. Her mother couldn't bare her death, and she killed herself. After the police arrived, they discovered the bodies, and when they handcuffed the father, he cut himself and died too."

"Lovely story…"

"Indeed. So the whole family went up to hell. After plenty of tortures, they turned to be violent and vindictive. Natsika used her knowledge from her past life, and with the help of her father, they conquered hell. The parents felt undefeated, the once fragile mother became a powerful daemon. But it wasn't for long. Natsika used her parents' insanity to her own benefit and murdered the two."

"Wait," Sorata interfered, "You said a person dies only when he's totally satisfied with himself."

"Yes, I did, and they were satisfied. They were crazy enough to think they were happy. People rot there, they yearn for their soul to be taken by the angel of death, but they can't reach the level of happiness. That's why it's such a dreadful place." Erika frowned; Sorata noticed the tone of her voice was weakening with every sentence. Her voice was almost silent now. "The battle between hell and heaven will begin soon, my mom told me that. Sometimes, late at night, or even in the morning, you can hear the terror and the cries of human souls from there. I don't know how this battle will end, no one knows, but I know I'll do whatever it takes to protect this place."

Sorata put his hand on Erika's shoulder. "And I'll be here by your side." He was surprised to see his friend's eyebrows raised in astonishment. "Erika, what's wrong?"

"No one, except my parents, has ever touched me like this."

Sorata sighed, "Don't worry, one day you'll have another person touch you like this, and when he'll do, you'll feel elevated."

"Like you felt with Arashi? The girl my mom talked about?"

Sorata made another sigh, "She took my higher than anything, If only I could see her."

"You'll have to be an angel to be able to watch her."

"Do you have anyone to guard?"

Erika grinned again, "No, I haven't found a person worthy of guarding yet. Karen is the one who decides which person will be under angel supervision, and she hasn't found the right human yet."

"I wish to be Arashi's guardian angel", Sorata said with great confidence.

"I wish I had someone to care for me, like you care for her." She lowered her head.

Sorata softly rested his hand on Erika's cheek, making her look into his eyes. "You will feel the same feelings I feel, because you deserve to. And when you'll meet that guy… or girl… you'll know what I'm talking about."

Kamui lied on his bed. Looking at the ceiling, his mind was filled with thoughts about his future. Karen's word echoed in his head, _Kamui, I know you want to find Kotori, she is here, but to get her will be quite a challenge_. He wondered what would be the challenge, why there should be a challenge; after all, he is in heaven. He pictured the moment he'll meet again with Kotori. He remembered her soft angel touch, and her meaningful words: _The future is still undecided_. She was right; he did change the world's fate, as it's lying now in Fuma's heart.

_Fuma…_ Kamui always considered him as his brother; he loved him as a brother, and as his soul-mate. He felt sorry for all the memories he now shares with Fuma. _Although Fuma didn't kill willingly, his mind must be filled with agony and guilt, his heart yearns for compassion and understanding, from anyone, especially from himself. _Kamui wanted to talk to his soul-mate one more time.

The dragon of heaven got up from the bed and looked outside again. He felt like he couldn't stay in the palace much longer, he had to pursue his dream, to fulfill his wish. He watched the birds outside, flying from one tree to another, singing innocently. Apathetically, he turned around to exit the room. He didn't want to wait 'till the next day; he had to speak to Karen right away. He walked through the corridors, until he reached the room where he first met Karen. He didn't see her there, the two chairs were empty. Suddenly, he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder gently. "I knew you wouldn't wait for tomorrow" the empress of heaven said with laughter. "Shall we sit before we start?" Two chairs and a table appeared out of nowhere, and the two sat one in front of the other.

"I want to find Kotori." Kamui said confidently, his eyes were opened wide, showing a bright shade of yellow around his pupil.

"And you will find her; I can see it in your eyes – they burn with passion. You have to understand that the journey wouldn't be so easy. You need to know that the process wouldn't only involve you, but it will involve the man you love the most."

"Fuma!"

"Yes, your twin star. Your future is tied to his. His freedom depends on you." Karen quickly tossed her hand, stopping Kamui from reacting to what she's just said. "Listen carefully to what I am about to say. From the moment you were born, your destiny has been decided. Fuma's destiny has been decided. Your futures were bound by a knot that couldn't be resolved. That's the way it has been, and that's the way it still is now. You journey will start on a road called the road of the believers. When you'll reach its end, you will prove you got over your past, and you're ready for a new future."

"And how do I find that road?"

"I will lead you to it. To find the road would be an easy task, it's what ahead of you that will be a challenge. You will travel through every room in your heart, every cell in your brain which contains any kind of memory from your past. You'll live these memories once again, and once you prove you are able to overcome them, you'll finally reach your desired destination: The kingdom of angels, where Kotori lives now."

Kamui stood up. Determined, he put his hands on the table, looking deep into Karen's big red eyes, "I will overcome them, as long as I know what's waiting for me in the end."

"But you forgot something," Karen said with fallen eyes.

Kamui lowered his face, so he could see Karen's expression. He could understand from the look on her eyes, he wasn't the only one to go through memory lane. "Fuma…" He said with sorrow.

"He'll have to overcome every memory of yours, and you'll have to overcome some of his memories, as well as Kotori's."

"Fuma is strong, he's always been strong, but I don't know if he could face the horrors of his past."

Karen softly lifted Kamui's cheek with her hand. "There's one more thing you need to know, if you find Kotori, and pass every test, Fuma will be finally free from the Kamui inside of him, and he'll start living the life he always thought he'd live."

Tears started to fill his eyes. "Will I be able to see Fuma? Communicate with him so he wouldn't feel so alone throughout this journey? I won't start this venture, without his agreement. How would I know he's safe? How would I know if he got through his horrifying recollections? Will I be able to protect him?"

"You'll experience every memory together with Fuma, but you won't be able to communicate with him," A vague grin appeared on Karen's face, "but don't worry about his wellbeing, I know someone who will take care of him very well."

"So," Sorata said joyously while Erika and he were on their way back to the palace. "There's still a question I haven't had the change to ask you."

Erika walked with her hand on her cheek, trying to feel Sorata's touch on her skin. It was a strange feeling she has never felt before, and she craved for more of that. She looked at Sorata, they only met a few hours ago, and he managed to get inside her heart. "And what is this unanswered question?"

"Where's the dining room? I'm starving!"

Erika giggled. "Dinner will be served in a few moments," she opened the front door to the palace. "Let's see what's up with my mother first, I'm starving too, maybe she'll hurry things up in the kitchen."

They walked through the corridors, talking about everything, from Arashi to sea food, not leaving any detail unsaid. Sorata felt like finally he found someone to rattle with, Erika felt like she had finally found someone to communicate with. When they reached the royalty room, they found Karen and Kamui sitting one in front of the other. Karen greeted the two, and turned to her daughter, "Erika, you're exactly the one Kamui and I searched for…"

It was just another night in Tokyo. The warm wind of summer blew strongly, lights came from every house, making the night's light even brighter than the light of the day. No streets were empty, people moved from one place to another unstoppably. Subaru felt like he was the only one standing still. Every night he went to the "Kayuka" bar, it was the nearest one to his apartment. In the bar, he always ordered the same drink, and sat in the same sit, and every time he left the bar, he was alone. Many women were drawn to his mysterious charm, but they were always coldly rejected by him. Every night he came to the bar for the purpose of communicating with people, but it seemed impossible every time a man or woman approached him. Every time a person talked to him, he felt like he or she won't be able to understand the pain he's gone through.

This night wasn't any different. His black hair blew in the wind while walking toward the bar. Before entering he leaned on the wall, the same spot like every night, and lit up a cigarette. He decided to quit smoking, and he did, but the smell reminded him of his loved one, he always lit one up, smelled the scent, and then entered the bar.

When he entered, loud music came from every spot in the hall, but it didn't bother him. Music didn't attract him; the words have never seemed to get to him, at least until now. He walked passed the dance floor, and sat on his usual chair, near the bartender. He didn't have to say anything; the barman already knew what he wanted. There were several times when he tried to talk to Subaru, but Subaru kept his distance from him.

The song in the background reached its end, and a new one started. Subaru didn't know why, but he felt like listening to the lyrics, just this one time.

_Touched,_

_You say that I am too_

_So much of what you say is true_

_I'll never find someone quite like you_

_Again_

_I'll never find someone quite like you_

_Like you_

He finished his drink, he didn't feel like ordering another one, he wanted to get out. He left his chair, and walked through the dance floor again. He felt like the dancers surrounded him and were set to attack him. Like unrestrained prisoners, they started jumping and waving their hands in every direction. They yelled like a bunch of dogs, they looked like a group of cannibals, before cooking their poor victim. Subaru felt like he should make a run for it, and he did. Every smell of another person, every breath, every syllable, had suffocated Subaru; he had to get some fresh air. Outside there was no difference. People bumped into him, he felt like the earth was shaking beneath him.

He ran into a dark abandoned alley, and wiped his sweat from his forehead. He leaned on the wall with his hands. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. _Ah, some fresh air, _he thought to himself while sniffing the scent of Seishirou Sakurazuka. He started to feel heat running through his veins, and when he looked forward, he discovered a flame, burning the entire wall. It wasn't just the wall that burned; there was something in the middle of it. When Subaru got closer to the wall to take a better look, he found out that in the middle of the flame stood a tree. Subaru almost burned himself when he reached his arm to the tree; suddenly a figure came from behind it, deterring the angel of heaven. He was now face to face with the man he yearned to forget, but loved to remember. Seishirou smiled at Subaru, and in a second the flame was gone.

_The razors and the dying roses plead _

_I don't leave you alone_

_The demi-gods and hungry ghosts of God_

_God knows I'm not at home_

The angel of heaven rubbed his eyes; he took another look at the wall that had burned just a few moments ago. There weren't any signs of fire on the brick building, nothing. Subaru shut his eyes. _It was the influence of the drink. It was just a dream. _

_I'll never find someone quite like you_

_Again_

_I'll never find someone quite like you_

_Again_

When he got to his apartment, Subaru threw the house keys, and lied on his bed.He needed a good rest after all he has been through. He closed his eyes and at the same moment a bright green field appeared in front of him. He looked at himself and he wore his long white jacket and a black leather shirt.

"Subaru-san!" a voice came from behind him. He knew this voice very well. Hokuto Sumeragi ran toward her brother, and gave him a hug. She looked amazingly happy, Subaru noticed Kakyo behind her, looking happy as well. Hokuto gave her brother a big kiss on the cheek, and gazed at him. "I wanted to say that I love you. I hope you're doing fine, or at least you'll do fine. I know it's been hard for you, but please don't let the darkness take over you!"

Subaru gazed back at his sister's eyes. He always sank in her eyes to a place he always wanted to know: Oblivion. He wanted to forget all that has happened to him in the past few weeks, and just go back to the way things were. But as he turned away from his sister, he realized that she's not the reality and that loneliness is what's real.

_I looked into your eyes and saw _

_A world that does not exist_

As he turned back to his sister, she wasn't there anymore. Instead, a huge flame of red fire burned in front of him, burning his inside. He felt pain in every cell in his body; misery took over every single limb. He fell on the ground, with his eyes still looking straight at the flame. He saw it before, after he had left the bar. The blossom tree stood in the middle of the flame, but it didn't burn. He noticed that Seishirou was standing in front of him, he was smiling, but his smile wasn't as innocent as Hokuto's. He reached his hand to Subaru, and Subaru didn't resist. The blossom star pressed Subaru's body to his body, and now Subaru was inside the flame. He didn't feel anything; he didn't feel any pain or misery now: He felt loved and accepted. He couldn't think of a better place to be in, he wanted to stay this way forever.

_I looked into your eyes and saw _

_A world I wish I was in_

With their body so close, Subaru could feel Seishirou's heart beat. Seishirou rested his hand on Subaru's cheek, and leaned his lips on his. Subaru was surprised by his love's actions; he hadn't felt this way before. "I love you," he whispered to Seishirou, but he didn't answer to that, he just smiled, let go of Subaru's hand, and waved goodbye.

Subaru opened his eyes to see the blank ceiling of his apartment. Disappointed and upset of what he'd just dreamt, he got up and opened the cupboard which stood alongside his bed. He took a yellow box and spilled a couple of pills from it. The doctor said these pills will make him feel better after all the nightmares he has suffered. Subaru knew the doctor's words were nothing but false, but he liked the thought of feeling better for a few hours. He poured himself a glass of water, but he didn't get to swallow the pills. The sight of Hokuto and Seishirou alarmed him; he suddenly couldn't feel his legs. He crashed on the floor; the glass broke and scratched his forehead. A bit of blood dropped on the not so white floor.

_"I wanted to say that I love you". _He recalled Hokuto's words. He got up from the floor and opened the drawer next to him. "_I hope you're doing fine, or at least you'll do fine". _He remembered the sight of Seshirou's smile, the touch of his hand, the soft lips. He wanted to feel these things again. _'I know it's been hard for you_", he took a knife out of the drawer and looked up at the ceiling. Both Hokuto and Seishirou looked at him from above. _"But please don't let the darkness take over you!" _He took another look at his loved ones, his heart was aching badly, but he ended it with one stab. As he was lying on the floor he opened his mouth to say the last words of the song he had heard in the bar, the words that got to him the most:

_I'll never find someone quite as touched _

_As you_

_I'll never love someone quite the way that I _

_Loved you_

* * *


End file.
